


say, freeze!

by matchmakers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Winter, just a tiny bit towards the end, soonyoung’s idiot, sy is obsessed with ww’s biceps, wonwoo is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: In which Wonwoo had underestimated the weather, wearing the most casual clothes no one would wear outside with a negative degree. But since he’s a stubborn, smitten one, he can endure the bite of the cold air for Soonyoung. The love of his life.





	say, freeze!

**Author's Note:**

> feeling a little soft and mushy the time i wrote this. so here’s a fluff for everyone that no one asked for, enjoy!

The weather outside is too cold for Soonyoung’s liking, not that he hates winter, he’s just not one to stand outside no longer than fifteen minutes in this bone-chilling season or else he’ll freeze to death.

Wonwoo, his boyfriend, guesses that maybe because he was born on a summer day. But of course Soonyoung banters almost immediately, saying the same thing as both of them are children of summer, only Wonwoo’s ability to endure cold seasons is much better than Soonyoung.

That’s why if you look at the closet which holds their coats for winter, the difference between what Soonyoung owns from Wonwoo’s is quite visible. From the thickest and softest coats, while Wonwoo’s always been fine with sweaters and hoodies.

Soonyoung can’t help sometimes but to think how unfair life could be. Even before Wonwoo’s too skinny, he’s able to enjoy cold weathers, what more now that he’s gained those thick muscles from his workout these past few months.

For what it’s worth, Soonyoung doesn’t want to whine much about it since he’s been enjoying those buff muscles especially on Wonwoo’s biceps, which he likes to bite and cling onto whenever he gets the chance.

Unlike before, Soonyoung loves peppering Wonwoo’s shoulder kisses, but now, it’s all about those wonderful biceps.

(“Leave my biceps alone,” Wonwoo playfully shoves Soonyoung’s face away from his bicep, while Soonyoung is making grabby hands and sporting a pout.

Soonyoung just can’t get enough of those muscles, so Wonwoo reaches for Soonyoung’s cheeks and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

“And stop ignoring my lips.” Soonyoung scrunches his nose from the cheesiness of Wonwoo’s words, but he takes it nonetheless. So he aims for Wonwoo’s lips this time to kiss him sweet like he always does.

Wonwoo’s content, smiling while they kiss as he continue to feel the little tingles from Soonyoung’s love bites on his poor biceps.)

There’s nothing Soonyoung would want to do right now but curl himself on the bed, wrap himself in a cocoon of warm blankets, and cuddle with Wonwoo.

Only the love of his life called him few minutes ago to meet him in their favorite café downtown, now that he’s done with his meeting with his editor. Soonyoung wanted to say no, but Wonwoo did bribe him with hot chocolate with marshmallows on top and warm cookies.

Soonyoung’s defeated with that, those are his favorites during winter and Wonwoo’s taking that as an advantage. Oh, well. He’s also a sucker for cozy dates, so it’s also a win.

He’s wearing a baby blue turtleneck tucked in a black jeans, with the fluffiest and thickest coat on top—a gift from his boyfriend last Christmas.

_See you in fifteen, babe!_ Soonyoung tells Wonwoo through text. _Take care, love!_ Wonwoo replies.

✧

The date went really nice as always.

Soonyoung enjoyed the hot chocolate and cookies while Wonwoo tells him how his day went, also, whenever Wonwoo plays with his hands on top of the table. It’s disgustingly cute, especially when Wonwoo rubs his legs against Soonyoung’s under the table like a cat and his ankles are freezing too, he really should’ve worn long socks.

Wonwoo had underestimated the weather.

So the moment they stepped outside the cafe, the cold breeze of the winter air surprises the very being of Wonwoo. It sent shivers down to his spine and Soonyoung noticed how tight Wonwoo’s hold on his hand is right now.

“Are you okay?”

Wonwoo nods, unable to find his words now that his teeth are chattering. He squeezed Soonyoung’s hand twice before he placed their intertwined hands inside his hoodie pocket.

Soonyoung didn’t seem to notice this time the sheepish reaction painted on Wonwoo’s face, instead, he jumps a little out of excitement and asks Wonwoo if they could walk to the park and see the beautiful decor lights.

How can Wonwoo say no, now that there are beautiful crescents formed on Soonyoung’s eyes? It’s one of his favorite sights to see, so off they go to the park.

It is only a ten minute walk from the café, Wonwoo thinks he could handle the chattering of his teeth and quivering guts a little longer. For Soonyoung, the love of his life.

He watches Soonyoung bouncing on his heels, happy like a child, having the knowledge of taking the sights of the famous lights displayed in the park with Wonwoo. With this, he could endure the cold bite of air a little longer.

Soonyoung is beaming. His cheeks are round and full, and his cute, little nose is red Wonwoo wants to kiss it so bad.

After some time, they finally arrived at the park. Wonwoo heard the softest and most innocent gasp he’s ever heard from Soonyoung the moment they saw the decors.

Trees were coated with Christmas lights in different colors, benches were outlined with LED lights, several snowmen standing tall, and families and couples enjoying their time together while they marvel at the decors.

“It’s so beautiful.” Soonyoung carefully whispers, almost afraid he could break something if he speak any louder from his whisper. Good thing Wonwoo hears him clearly still.

There is awe in Soonyoung’s words and Wonwoo’s nothing but happy and content seeing Soonyoung like this, always the one to appreciate everything—one of the many reasons he’s so smitten with Soonyoung.

Time passed by and they continue to marvel through the beautiful sight to see, take photos together, and kiss under the few mistletoes hanging on the trees.

Wonwoo’s now breathing through his mouth, creating huge puffs of cold air, finding it difficult to inhale normally through his nostrils. His lips are becoming dry and chapped, but he’s determined to endure it until Soonyoung’s satisfied and ask him to take him home.

But Soonyoung notices, finally.

He steps forward, cradles Wonwoo’s face with his gloved hands, and squints his eyes sending glares at his lover.

Wonwoo swallows, knowing well enough that he’s already caught and Soonyoung looks like a soft but angry marshmallow right now with his fluffy coat.

“Let’s go home.” Soonyoung announces then grabs Wonwoo’s hand, while Wonwoo stumbles a little on the snowed path as Soonyoung drags him.

“Hey, there’s much more to see.” Wonwoo’s afraid he’s ruined Soonyoung’s excitement.

“Yeah, but I obviously don’t want to see my boyfriend _freezing_ to death in this park.” Soonyoung looks over his shoulder and continued, “I’m gonna cuddle you once we get home until the sunlight is draping in our bedroom the next morning and you can’t say no to that, Jeon.”

“Who says I’m complaining?”

“This is the reason why I always tell you to wear extra layer,” Soonyoung took a halt on his steps, causing Wonwoo to crash on his back, “and look, your socks doesn’t even reach your ankles. You’re seriously calling for colds and death.” He points at his lover’s feet. Wonwoo can’t even say a word, he’s defeated.

Wonwoo juts his bottom lip, “sorry, love. I just love seeing you being excited with this kind of things, you’re so cute.”

Soonyoung blushes, but the butterflies were gone as soon as he remember that he’s supposed to be upset at Wonwoo.

Instead, he opens his coat and pull Wonwoo in so he could wrap him with it.

Warmth.

The familiar warmth Soonyoung’s body emits washes the shiver off of Wonwoo’s body. He wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, holding on for dear life.

“You can borrow one of my coats, if you’d like, rather than just wearing your sweaters and hoodies.” Soonyoung proposes, he can’t believe they’re having this conversation in the middle of the park.

“Why should I, if I can have this?” Wonwoo kisses Soonyoung’s temple and tightens his hug on Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s laughter is muffled against Wonwoo’s chest, “I’m not some sort of human jacket you can bring anywhere.”

“It’s okay. I can still have this at home.”

“Yeah, right. Let’s go home.”

“I’ll warm you up.” Wonwoo softly whispers at Soonyoung’s ear and bit its blushing lobe.

Wonwoo earns a light smack on his tummy, but Soonyoung doesn’t completely dismiss the idea because it’s not like he hasn’t thought about making love with Wonwoo before they sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, luvs! kudos and comments are much appreciated *kisses*


End file.
